Red Dawn's and Black Nights
by Nerdasaur
Summary: Sasuke has left the village leaving Sakura in shambles. Sakura decides that shes finally had enough of being the one everyone has to save. With the help of her new "friend" Shiro, Sakura was going to bring Sasuke back, but along the way our heroine meets the guys of the Red and Black. Will she ever find Sasuke? Will Naruto find Sakura? Or will Sasuke kill them all?
1. Dark Night

_**So I've decided to redo my former story Akatsuki Blood Blossoms on my new user so here we go. I hope that my writing has improved and that you enjoy the way I've re-created this story. It'll be long than my original chapters and the chapters will try to follow the story like it originally was. ENOJY!**_

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

"_Talking"_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

I could hear shouts of my name coming from behind me, but I couldn't give up now I was gonna find him. I ran and ran I don't know how long I had been running but I couldn't quit on him he needs me. I was starting to get hungry and my steps began getting clumsier and clumsier. I didn't care I continued to run, but I didn't notice a root protruding from the ground. I lost my footing and, I tumbled down the swampy ground landing in a muddy puddle.

I tried to get up but I fell down onto my knees.

"SASUKE~KUN WHERE ARE YOU!?" ,I called, "Sasuke~kun S-Sasuke~k-kun please come b-back. I want to help" Tears began to blur my vision.

"S-Sasu*hic*~kun c-come *hic* back please…I *hic* need you" I felt the first tear drip down my face and the rest began to follow I couldn't hold them back anymore they just all fell. I don't know how long I sat there and cried. It felt like months maybe even years I cried till I couldn't anymore the tears stop I cried myself dry. I wiped my face and slowly got to my feet and made my way over to a nearby tree. I leaned against it. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I sat there letting the rain pelt my skin, I was numb from the cold rain. I slowly began to loose conscious, but before my world when dark I saw a bright orange blob run toward me.

~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I slowly opened my eyes I was met by a bright white light. Squinting I looked to my left to see a sleeping Naruto. Then all of a sudden all the memories crashed back into my mind. Then I remembered his final words, 'Your to weak you'd just get in my way'

'_Weak weak weak weak weak I'm just weak' _

I slipped out of Naruto's grip and I made my way out of the hospital and made my way to my house. I slipped into my house trying not to make a sound. I turned on the lights and looked around.

'Empty as always.' I made my way to my room and softly shut the door. I undid my head band and slipped off the hospital gown and my undergarments. Then I made my way over to the mirror and stared at myself.

'_**Ugly' **_I heard as I stared into the mirror I looked around the room the window was open with a slight breeze was blowing in and the room was empty.

'Maybe I'm just tired from all the stuff that happened.' Then all of a sudden my window slammed shut and my reflection was replaced with a much prettier version of me. Instead of pink hair her hair was snow white, her eyes not emerald but a bloody red. She was stripped down like me but, her features were much sharper. Her eyes had a sparkle and her lips looked plumper and pinker than mine.

'_**No wonder Sasu-gay left you you so ugly….'**_

"SASUKE~KUN IS NOT GAY …..and I'm not…..ugly"

'_**Your right you not only weak you're annoying too you're the reason everybody is held back they have to save you and protect you from enemies. Your NOTHING.'**_

I didn't know what to say she was right about everything I was holding the team back, maybe that's why Sasuke left. I began to tremble and my vision was starting to blur. I felt the first few tears roll of my face a pelt the floor.

'_**Now now weakling don't cry. That's why I'm here to make you stronger beyond imagination. Training starts tomorrow morning 5 a.m. sharp if your late I'll make you day a living hell' **_

And with that she was gone and my reflection returned back to normal.

'Was that real or my imagination? Where am I supposed to go? I should sleep now just in case then.' I put on my night dress and climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Did you enjoy it. I didn't really like the way it went, but it'll have to do. Review please flame even whatever can help me with my writing. But if you flame tell me your reason don't flame for no apparent reason. Hope you enjoyed the story Review, Follow, Favorite, and Share.**_

_**Song of the day: Queens Of The Stone Age - In My Head**_


	2. New Dawn

_**Hey ya'll finally back with chapter 2, didn't mean to keep you this long. Anyways, I'm Glad you enjoyed the story ,especially those who followed , reviewed, or favored it:**_

_**s87griffin9(x2)**_

_**Red Zodiac**_

_**RadiantCherryBlossom(x2)**_

_**Foxy3000Kitty**_

_**BloodThirstyBitch(x2)  
**_

_**ShadowWolf (x2) **_

_**Anyways enjoy the story if you don't, not my problem leave your ideas opinions or flames. Don't be to scared to PM me I don't bite….to hard. Also I take story ideas, or you can request me to write a story. Enough on my rambling enjoy!**_

* * *

Painfully and slowly I cracked my swollen eyes open. I had been crying all night hadn't I. As I got a good look at my surroundings, I found myself in a gram elongated hallway. Trying to not fall back on my face, I walked forward, & began to hear whispers. 'Uglyyy' 'Weakling' 'Foolish' a flaming rage, that made me see a dark bloody red, that had never been set free bubble up inside me.

"_**SHUT UPPPP!" **_,I roared. Then all the voices went silent. Out of the darkness a dark sinister laughter started echoing through out the hall. Ignoring it I started my journey towards the unknown. I heard footsteps following after me. As footing got faster and faster behind me I sped up too; I felt that I had been running forever ,but this hall wasn't helping the least bit it seemed to go on for years. Next thing I know I was spiraling down to the ground. I heard he footsteps stop right above me. I lifted me head a little only for it to get shoved down into the marble flooring. Then the sinister voice began to speak.

"Thissss will only hurt jussst a little bit." I felt something pressing against my thigh It was sharp and cold. The shadow began to insert it into my leg. First I felt nothing then I felt this searing hot pain spread out through my veins. I screamed and cried out for the pain to stop ,but all I heard was a dark cackle. I felt everything go red ,and I was out again.

As I cracked my eyes open again, instead of awakening in the dark hall, I awoke to my pink bedroom. When I awoke I heard the girl from yesterday in my head.

'_**Just in time its almost 5 am, anyways today we are going to begin your training go get dressed'**_

As I walked over to my closet and started shifting through my clothes I pulled out my normal ninja clothing and placed them onto my bed.

'_**This clothing is way to tight it'll hinder your training lets go to the stands.'**_

'Ok….wait can I change first'

'_**Why would you need to change you'll be fine'**_

'IN MY PAJAMAMS!?'

'_**Listen Sakura your gonna be looking worse on some missions. You'll get a seduction mission where you have to dress a little indecent. So what are you gonna do cause if you can't walk around in pajamas how will you manage that. Who am I kidding maybe I should go train Ino….'**_

'NO LETS GO…..now'

She began to smirk as I left the house when we arrived at the shack-like stand we looked around for some fitting clothing for my first day. As we arrived home, I took out one of the outfits ,and began to dress in it. It consisted of a simple red ninja shirt with white rimming on it. In the top center there was a part of the dress cut out shaped like a diamond with white rimming and a brilliant red jewel in the center. As you neared the bottom of the shirt it was torn in half and each flap went the other way. Under that shirt I had fishnets. For pants I had black spandex shorts with a short lighter version of red skirt. I then I had high ninja boots that went just above my knees. On my arms there was a black arm guard around it with white cloth under it reaching just below my shoulders. To complete the look I had my hair tied up into a high ponytail. When I had finished dressing she began to speak again.

'_**You look smoking I would tap that'**_

'…..Perv'

'_**Its true, anyways are you ready we could be gone for a while now a year at least.'**_

I hesitated in my answer a year of no Naruto not seeing his shining face. Me leaving could just break his heart too. I wasn't going to hold them back anymore I wanted to be on the same level.

'I'm ready'

'_**Well then lets go'**_

With that I was gone in a cloud of smoke leaving only in place a single cherry blossom petal.

* * *

_**Finished! Did you enjoy it I hope you did she's finally starting training I might to a time skip to where she comes back but don't worry ill tell you about the experience later on in the story. Review Like Follow Favorite whatever. Anyways see you soon. Ja! **_

_**Heres the links for the outfit:**_

_** naruto-crisiss 20. forumotion. c o m t580 -rose-uchiha- finished (remove spaces)**_

_**Song of the day:**_

_**In Fear & Faith - Your World On Fire**_

_** www. you tube. c o m watch?v =PflPi7VMWZ4 &feature =channel &list =UL (remove spaces)**_


	3. New Members

_**MY MOTHER GROUNDED ME! So it'll be hard to post the next few chapters of any of my stories sorry D: But I'd like to thank you guys:**_

_**MizoreShirayuke**_

_**Shadow Wolf**_

_**BloodThirstyBitch- Something big'll happen in this one promise :D**_

_**romancebookworm**_

_**AnjuHime**_

_**Angel Of Darkness808**_

_**Haruca-Lin-sama**_

_**WinterXstarxz**_

_**jeanne936**_

_**And all the other 61 readers. You guys mean so much more to me than you think you do. So I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy! WAIT FIRST ok so you know how they say every kiss begins with K well they're WRONG XOXO means hugs and kisses but that doesn't start with K lol ok I'm sorry here the story. ENJOY!**_

* * *

'Talking"

'**Holographs Talking'**

'_**Black Zetsu'**_

'**Inner/Demon'**

'_**Summoning Talking'**_

**~Suigetsu POV~**

"Piggy-chan hurry up where gonna lose him" ,I taunted.

"SHUT UP FISH ASS" ,screech the beast.

"Piggy don't be like that why don't you go roll around in mud for a lil well come back for you later"

"UGH YOUR ASKING FOR IT!"

"Guys you two need to calm down you don't wanna anger him", an anxious voice from behind called.

"SHUT UP CARROT TOP!"

"Hn. We're here. Karin."

"Yes Sasu-cakes", she called winking and trying to look cute. To me it looked like she was extremely constipated. She went up to the barrier and studied the seal then preformed a series of hand signs and the barrier opened. We all climbed into the stone building. The walls lit by torches. 'Like an haunted abandoned shrine filled with spirits like in the movies.', I thought, 'Maybe a sexy one will posses Piggy over there.' We made our way through the building following the torches until we arrived into a large room there a strange statue was in the center with 3 open eyes. And next to it 2 hands with 10 fingers on them. On 4 of the fingers there were 5 holographic forums. And in the center of the room stood 2 more holographic figures.

"**We've been expecting you."**

"Hn. So is that a yes?" ,our oh so great leader said.

"**Yes. But on a few terms. One no trying to kill fellow members. Two do not enter rooms without permission. Three do not give info on us to other. Four on mission protect the medic is she is healing someone. Five-"**

Before he could finish his sentence a voice like distorted bell cut through.

"**Five don't go into the forbidden room with out permission." **, it stated

With a deep sigh the male in the middle continued.

"**Thank you…..Anyways introduce yourselves please."**

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Karin soon to be Uchiha"

"Dream on Piggy Suigetsu here"

"Juugo"

"**Ahhh that's the little Uchiha" ,**a rough voice said as his holograph dropped, **"Kisame Hoshigaki" **

He had a sickly blue taint to his skin and gills tattooed onto his left and right cheeks on his back he had my ,yes, MY Samehada on his back.

"**Hn." **said the next male.

"Itachi.", Sasuke spat with a hateful tone.

"**Now now there's no need to argue ladies lets all get along with a bang, yeah" **

The next hologram to dropped she a…shemale?!

"Names Deidara and Art's a bang!"

"**Shut up Brat art is forever eternal." **,said the next one to drop their hologram. "I'm Sasori."

"**Shut up you two no one wants to hear you quarrel." **, that voice again it was strangely soothing.

"Sorry Hime." , the two chorused.

"Hime eh? Who are you that your so important." ,Sasuke asked.

"**Awww Sasu-chan you don't remember me. Well what would I expect you left to rot on a bench. Oh well then its fine I hold no grudge. Actually I thank you for that night it really…opened my eyes" ,**the strange figure began to giggle uncontrollably then the hologram dropped to show…

"S-Sakura….."

"Oh the lil Uchiha remembers my name that's a first here your prize" she pulled something out of her cloak it looked simple piece of paper but as it fell closer you could tell it was a explosive tag. We all braced for impact but before it blew her voice carried by the wind whispered 'Freeze'

"Hime~chan that wasn't very nice" ,said a childish voice from the center

"**THAT'S ENOUGH…..anyways your all dismissed try not to blow up anything or break any walls or people. Sasuke you and your team are now on trial to be member you've got a week now go."**

As we were leaving the room through another door I caught up with Sasuke and asked him a very VERY serious question.

"Who's the babe?" I'm sure I heard him choke on his own saliva cause he turned around he look like he was trying to set me on fire with his eyes.

"That BABE is none of your concern you'll stay away from her" As he turned away we saw her running towards us. I'm sure he was expecting her to run to him cause when she came a link arms with me his jaw dropped.

"Hi sui~kun lets go to the TV room" she dragged me away leaving the rest of Taka in utter shock.

* * *

**THAT WAS THE MOST IVE EVER WRITTEN EVER I FELL ACCOMPLISHED. Well this was rushed today cause I have to get off soon D: but I hope you liked it anyways. See you soon Ja!**

**Songs of the Day:**

**Nightcore Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites**

**まらしぃ - magnet (piano)**


End file.
